The Different Path
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: For each letter of the alphabet, there is one to descibe Orochimaru and Anko if they were different people...Slightly featureing Tobi/Madara and Itachi! One-shot


**Age**

"Age is nothing, but a number." said a 16 years old Anko, reaching for the opening of Orochimaru's shirt. He stopped her.

"But there is a certain number _you _have to be, so that _I_ don't go to jail for having sex with a girl ten years my junior." He smirked at her pouting expression and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, _kid_, you'll get there someday."

**Brother **

Orochimaru watched Anko's shaking hand lay a white flower on her adopted brother's, Itachi, grave. He was buried beside his parents and younger brother, just as he had requested.

"I know it hurts," Orochimaru told her, one of his hands sliding over her back "But…Anko, he was suffering. In a way, it was a blessing."

She nodded her head, a white tear drying on her cheek. "He was an asshole, anyway."

**Children**

Anko practically threw up at the mention of having children. They were creatures that she couldn't punch if they didn't shut up.

Orochimaru just shrugged his shoulders, thinking the idea just as ridiculous. Anko acted like a child herself at times and one was enough for him.

Though, both their opinions changed when they met their seven hours old son for the first time.

**Drugs**

"Anko," begged a bleeding, gasping Orochimaru. "Give them to me."

She stepped further away from him, the torch pipe twisted in her fingers.

"I…I can't…j-just…just go away!" she screamed until she tripped over a box and landing on her back. Instead of trying to get up, she curled into a tight ball, screaming, "I can't! I can't! I can't!" over and over again.

Orochimaru was more cautious this time when he approached her. He gently pried the cord out of her hand and gathered her into his arms so that they could leave this disease inhabited Hell behind.

**Easy**

Anko snuck into the bedroom and took the alcohol pad out of Orochimaru's hands and helped him clean the deep cuts stretching over his muscular back that he couldn't reach. He hissed like a child getting a shot, and she laughed at his pain.

"Did you think breaking up a bar fight between two drunk 18 year olds would be easy?"

Orochimaru sighed, leaning over the sink as he fought off the pain. "Honestly, I thought it would be. I forgot how rough you were."

Anko laughed and whispered in his ear. "Trust me, that was mere horse play considering what I'm going to do to you later on."

She felt Orochimaru tense and laughed again as she got up to put the alcohol away. As she opened the cabinet, she rubbed a large, red handprint on her shoulder.

"Men ought to no better than to try to win against little, bitchy girls."

**Forgotten**

"You've forgotten again, haven't you?"

Anko gritted her teeth and tried to keep her eyes away from his. "It was unintentional..."

Orochimaru shot around. "Five years, Anko, and you can't remember at least _one _anniversary!"

Anko flinched. "Who the hell made you the woman of this family?"

**Graduation**

"Thanks for walking me home, Sensei." Anko thanked him as she reached the door of her apartment.

"Don't mention it." He replied, casually. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Orochimaru turned to leave.

"Wait." Anko grabbed his arm.

Orochimaru eyed her suspiciously. "What is it?"

She cleared her throat rather nervously. "Well, as you know…I'm graduating from the University tomorrow and…Well, I know you're busy but…"

"Anko, I've explained this already-…"

"Why are you doing this to me all of a sudden!" she burst out. "If this whole "dating" thing is freaking you out, then just say so! That way I can stop waiting for you!"

She entered her apartment and slammed the door. Orochimaru sighed and left, a sea of guilt flooding his stomach.

.,.,

The next morning when Anko shook the Third Hokage's hand, she looked out into the crowd and saw her Sensei in the front row, smiling proudly at her.

'_I can't wait to get that gown off of her.' _He thought to himself.

**Hearing**

"What!" Anko shouted at the pinned down Orochimaru. "I can't hear you!"

He struggled to get out from under her but she had him pinned well this time. His ears where already ringing and her shouts directly in his eardrums were making them bleed, and yet she had no mercy on the poor soul.

"I want to hear you scream it!

"ALL RIGHT!" Orochimaru surrendered. "I WAS WRONG, AND YOU WERE RIGHT! ITACHI UCHIHA WAS BETTER THAN I AM BECAUSE HE USE TO BUY YOU ALL THE DANGO AND GOD-KNOWS-WHAT-ELSE! YOU WANTED MORE THAN I DO! NOW PLEASE GET THE HELL OFF ME!

Anko leaned down and kissed his cheek. "See how easy that was!"

**Inhalant **

Orochimaru never understood why Anko did drugs before they met. They were expensive, distasteful things that he never wanted anything to do with.

But now that he was lying in bed with a sweaty, exhausted Anko, in gulping her scent…He understood just how hard an addiction was to give up.

**Jail**

Orochimaru could only shake his head as the bailiff led out his soon to be 17 years old apprentice.

"I should let them lock you up." He growled, as he handed the police officer the 1000 dollars needed for her bail.

"It wasn't my damn fault! That guy-"

"Not…" Orochimaru closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "…another word."

The officer finally released her and she followed Orochimaru home in dark silence. The air was cold and it made the mood even gloomier than it was with Orochimaru in the state he was in.

"I'm sorry." She apologized out of nowhere.

Orochimaru shot around and kissed her with violence that stunned her like a prey to snakebite. He released her with a smack and went inside. "You ever scare me like that again and you will be."

She stayed frozen on the porch as the numbness and the heat of his lips faded. She then blushed.

He had given her her first real kiss.

**Killer**

Even though she was already dead, Anko still pressed down on the woman's throat.

"He is _**mine**_and if you _**ever**_try to pick him up again, I will put you through a lot worse than I am now." She released her, but soon noticed her accident.

"Great." She cursed. But she soon smiled and left, leaving the corpse in the dark alley where she had dragged it half an hour ago. It didn't matter if she was found; she was a prostitute and wouldn't be missed.

_**No one**_ messed with Anko's man. No one.

**Loosing**

Orochimaru asked her one night why every time they made love, she would hold on to him like he was the only man in the world. She glared at him and turned her back to him, leaving his question unanswered.

He got his answer two days later when had to investigate a womans' death and found Anko's hand prints on her neck. She had no family or really close friends so no one noticed that he burned the case to ashes. He cornered Anko that night and demanded an answer and, because she was pinned to the wall, gave him one.

She was afraid that he would grow tired of her and toss her aside. However, even after he reassured her, she still gave their relationship every ounce of energy she had.

The next morning, she and him laid roses on the womans' grave and wished her luck in the afterlife.

**Make-up**

Anko, a college student for almost three years, loved the nights she spent with Orochimaru above anything else.

But now, she swore every afternoon up and down that she could kill him whenever she had to spend one of those nights in the classroom making up a test, because he and his horny-self wouldn't let her leave that morning.

**Neighbor**

Anko thought that her new neighbor, Tobi, was awesome. He was funny, energetic, and whenever she and Orochimaru got into a fight, he was always there to put a smile back on her face.

Orochimaru was deadly suspicious. The way he acted, the way he was always there right in the nick of time, he couldn't help but want to tear that goofy orange mask off and stuff it down the little man's throat.

"You don't know him, Anko, stay away from him."

"Who do you think you are, telling me who I should and should not see?"

"…Your sensei and not to mention your legal guardian. And until you're a Jōnin, or at least eighteen years old, I have to partially make your decisions."

She scoffed. "Like that has a thing to do with half the stuff I do already."

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

"Stop treating me like a child!"

He reached out and grabbed her, something he never did. "Stop acting like one and maybe I wouldn't have to!"

He regretted those words the second they left his mouth. Anko pushed him off. "Get the Hell out of my house."

He stared at her, the anger buried by his regret and concern. "Anko…"

She brought out a kunai and leveled it to his throat.

"Move." She guided him to the door and slammed and locked it when he was on the other side.

.,.,

Orochimaru gave her the space she wanted for a week. But then, when one of the professors at the college said she hadn't been to class in almost three days, he snapped.

"Open the door, Anko." He called, banging on the rough wood. "This is ridiculous; you're willing to risk your future over a damn fight?"

He didn't receive an answer. He cursed and moved the mat under his feet, pressing down on the boards to find the one her spare key that was under. He was met with a destroy living room and a strong scent of death in the air. He looked for Anko immediately.

God must have been with him that day for he found her; a bloody, shaky heap curled under the kitchen table with a knife in her hand. He crawled under the table and pulled the knife away; she didn't even flinch, her attention was focused on something past him. He followed the direction of her eyes to the bloody corpse of Tobi. His blood boiled, the urge to tear that corpse to pieces. However, when Anko's icy hand touched his arm, he felt nothing.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered painfully, softly."I couldn't stop..."

He shushed her and pulled her into him. It was the only thing he could do until backup arrived.

**Oblivious **

"Hey, Sensei!"

Orochimaru looked up with and irritated smile. "Yes, Anko?"

She leaned over and whispered a dark secret in his ear.

Orochimaru threw the scroll he was reading in disgust. "What the Hell are they teaching you in that school?"

**Pregnant**

Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru just in time to keep him from getting hit in the head by a glass bowl.

"OROCHIMARU, YOU FUCK! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Orochimaru was bold enough to stand and mock her. "You helped me out there, love-…"

Anko grabbed him before he could finish.

"Orochimaru, you idiot!" Jiraiya yelled after him as he watched Anko drag him into their bedroom. He heard crashed, shouts of fury from Anko, and Orochimaru's whispers as he tried to calm her down. After an hour, Orochimaru came out with a small smile on his face. "How'd it go?"

He laughed. "She's angry. The next nine months are going to be Hell."

**Question**

"All right, what's wrong with you?" Anko demanded.

Orochimaru just played with his chopsticks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Orochimaru." Anko clenched her teeth together, her eyes narrowing at him dangerously. "Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me."

Orochimaru smiled and looked down at the noodles in his bowl. "That's the problem."

Anko paled, the old fear of losing him returning. She stayed completely silent and continued eating her noodles with a straight face. Although, she couldn't even taste them and she was shaking so bad that the chopsticks in her hand clanked against the glass bowl each time they went back in.

Suddenly, Orochimaru reached out and grasped one of her trembling hands.

"I didn't mean it like that." he reassured.

"Then what is it?" she inquired, in a low voice.

He squeezed her hand. His eyes closed for a moment before he released her and stood up. She watched him, as she always did.

He crouched down in front of her, brushing her hair away from her forehead and kissing it. He then dug in his vest pocket and pulled out a small box.

Anko's heart stopped when it opened and revealed a shining, gold band ring.

"I…Will you marry me?"

She gasped in shock and surprised, mouth agape.

"I love you, you demented troublesome woman." He smiled, slipped the band on her soft, right ring finger. "I love your anger, your strength, every flaw and perfection. I know there's an age gap, but we saw past that before. I know you hate being controlled, but I've never been able to control you as your teacher, I hardly doubt I can do it as your husband." He stood up and rubbed a thumb across her cheek. "You've been worried that I'll get tired of you. I want to prove that there's no way I could be. Anko, please, do me this honor."

Anko stared at him and then at the ring on her finger. She smiled wildly and jumped on him.

"It's about fucking time." She murmured in between kisses.

**Restraints**

Orochimaru got a little too playful one night and tried to tie Anko down on the bed. It was just so far Anko was willing to go. Turns out that bastard Tobi had tried the same thing that dreadful night 14 months ago, and it had left a deep scar in her soul.

She must've not have been to effected though since a few nights later he woke up to find her on top of him tying his arms down.

She simply smiled. "I like being on top."

**Showers**

Orochimaru loved when Anko took a long, hot shower. The steam screen always kept him hidden so that he could sneak into her bathroom and watched the outline of her body move through the glass door as she cleaned herself.

One day though, he wasn't so careful.

Anko caught him staring at her (she could have sworn there was a drop of blood under one of his nasals) and opened the shower door, revealing a very erection staring sight.

"Care to join me?" she asked, luxuriously.

He could only nod blindly. Later that night, Anko had to drag him to bed because she had hit him upside the head too many times with a shampoo bottle. Hey, the pervert deserved it.

**Thoughts **

Anko stood completely frozen as the dirty, blood stained ANBU handed her Orochimaru's wedding ring.

"He died thinking of you."

**Underestimation **

Orochimaru panted, feeling exhausted, staring in pure bliss at the heavy breathing girl beside him.

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "You alright?"

He smiled and turned on his side, grimacing a little at the pain. "I just was…a little surprised."

She laughed slightly. "Didn't see that coming, huh?"

"Not from a virgin."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Relax for now; I'll be more gently _next_ time."

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

**Venomous**

Anko watched in memorization as Orochimaru's tongue slithered down her thigh. She tried not to move too much so that she could enjoy the feelings he gifted her.

He had learned the lust triggers in Anko that caused her sudden outbreak of emotions. He knew where to touch and what to press to make her scream out a cry beneath him. He felt her tense and knew that she was reaching her peak.

So he stopped, pulling his tongue back into his mouth and turned from her. Anko grabbed his hair and started screaming at him.

By the way, he'd learned the "I'm going to kill you for that" triggers as well.

**Winter**

On those cold winter mornings, when Orochimaru would wake up to the warm Anko and his six years old son on his chest, he felt like the world was his.

**Xanthic**

When Orochimaru's skin turned from ice white to mildew yellow, Anko forced him to go to a doctor. She wished she hadn't thought when they were told that he had a rare liver disease and had maybe three months to live.

"I'm not going to let it get to me." He told Anko that night.

She stared at him, eyes wide.

"I'm going to beat this. I'm going to be here to watch our son grow up." He pulled her close. "I swore that you'd never lose me—and damn it—you're not"

She gripped his arm as silent tears fell from her eyes. Her husband had a B-ranked mission tomorrow and she knew this was the last night she'd be with him.

**Young**

"Love..." Anko scoffed, drunk "What the Hell is that stuff, anyway?"

Orochimaru pried the sake cup out of her hand. "Something you're too young to know about, same as drinking."

She grinned at him. "I stopped being a child the second I met you."

"I wonder about that sometimes." He mumbled, earning him a smack from Anko.

**Zoriothidists**

She was spicy and loud. He was bland and placid.

She only studied when necessary; He tore through scrolls like a lion tore through meat.

She begged for death to take her. He'd jump in for her.

They were so different, yet they were exactly the same. They loved each other; their personalities, their laughs, their bodies, every detail and every hidden scar.

Till death do us part; their lives belonged to one another.

"_When you step into the waters; I'll be there"_ Isaiah 4:23

_**I am a total screw up.**_

_**Special thanks to NinjaSheik, for the help and the inspiration. She has written an amazing story called "Taboo Love". It's Orochimaru and Anko and it's in my favorites so it's not hard to find. Read, review, add as favorite, or at least take a look at it.**_

_**If **__**THE NEW**__** Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo R is reading this…SORRY, BUT I HAD TO KILL TOBI! **_

_**Another chapter of "Martyrs" should be out in about a week or more, depends on me. **_

_**Peace out.**_


End file.
